


our only hope is falling in love with who we are

by jumbled_sentiment



Series: there are no rules [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, OT3, POV Wolfgang Bogdanow, Polyamory, Post-Sense8 Series Finale, Wolfgang Bogdanow-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbled_sentiment/pseuds/jumbled_sentiment
Summary: “So, let me get this straight. You're screwing India Planandher husband?” Felix asked.“Exactly,” Wolfgang replied.//Part of a series but can be read as a stand-alone, I think.





	our only hope is falling in love with who we are

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, this takes place two weeks after my fic 'there are no rules.'
> 
> The title is a lyric from Konoba – On Our Knees (feat. R.O)

“So, let me get this straight. You're screwing India Plan _and_ her husband?” Felix asked. 

“Exactly,” Wolfgang replied. 

A little over a month ago, Wolfgang had introduced Felix to his other half, and her other half. Each of them had been shrouded with uncertainty, sure of their feelings but nothing else. Since then, three halves had made a whole. Wolfgang, Kala and Rajan were _together_ , fumbling in the dark towards a balance that worked for them. Felix had demonstrated uncharacteristic patience as they navigated the blurred lines of their relationship. Now, two weeks after Nomi’s wedding, their grace period was over. Felix had reached his capacity for self-restraint and he wanted answers. 

If Wolfgang was honest, the reason he hadn’t explained his situation to Felix was because he understood it little more than his friend did. He and his two lovers had engaged in a total of one conversation in regards to their relationship and future together. They had established two things; they were, in fact, in a relationship; and they did, in fact, want a future together. That was enough for Wolfgang. 

He knows that Rajan and Kala love each other. He knows he loves Kala and that Kala loves him; although, it’s taking some time to truly believe the latter. Finally, he knows that there is a strong pull between himself and Rajan which, although neither man had anticipated, they both greatly appreciated. They both know that they aren’t in love with each other but, their attraction, combined with mutual respect and love for the same woman, had been the foundation upon which they could begin the construction of their relationship. 

Kala and Rajan were currently airborne, approximately thirty-five thousand feet above Iran, steadily approaching the last stretch of their journey home. They had each pushed their holiday entitlement to its respective limit before finally accepting that they could not reschedule reality. Husband and wife had tried to tempt him into accompanying them home but, they had lost the competition for his affection. “I missed you, man. Don’t leave me yet,” Felix had said, and Wolfgang hadn’t needed more persuasion than that. Neither of them had wanted to return to Berlin so, they’d decided to remain in Paris for another week; however, there was one condition. Wolfgang was not to be condemned to exile while his roommate _entertained_ girl after girl, night after night, as had been the case for the past two weeks. 

Wolfgang had postponed his flight for exactly seven days. In seven days, he would be with them. What would happen then was undecided. For some, the fear of the unknown would be unbearable but, oddly, the three of them had never felt as calm about their circumstances as they did right now. Especially Rajan who, in the space of just over a month, had; one, found out that his wife belonged to an entirely different species; and two, decided to bed another member of said species. He really was quite remarkable. 

Felix interrupted his thoughts. “India Plan two point oh.” 

“What?” 

“I said, India Plan two point oh. New and improved. You don’t just get the wife, you get the husband too,” he laughed. “Only you, Wolfie. Only you.” 

He had a point. Wolfgang knew that their situation was unconventional, and he was glad that he didn’t give a fuck about convention. Wolfgang Bogdanow had never cared about what he was _supposed_ to do. He had only ever done what he wanted to do, and he wanted to be with Kala. She was a part of him in every way that mattered and he would do anything to make it possible for her to be with him. The addition of Rajan had been unexpected but, entirely wonderful. 

“Ask her to set me up with one of her girlfriends,” Felix demanded. 

“You haven’t had any problem finding girls since we’ve been here,” Wolfgang growled. He sent a glare in the general direction of the other man but, his heart wasn’t in it. Felix’s bachelor behaviour had been all the excuse he needed to spend almost every night since the wedding with Kala and Rajan. It had been marvellous. After the first week, Wolfgang had begun to suspect that Felix knew exactly what he was doing. 

“That’s different. They weren’t wifey material,” he protested. 

“You’re not husband material.” 

“Neither are you!” Felix exclaimed. “But you have a wife.” 

“Kala and I aren’t married, and I don’t _have_ her. Nobody _has_ her,” Wolfgang scoffed. The idea of anybody _having_ Kala was laughable. She was as much her own woman as he was his own man. 

Felix rolled his eyes. “Whatever, man. You have a wife and a husband. Why can't I have a wife?” 

Wolfgang grinned. “You can, if you can find someone who’ll marry you.” 

Felix threw a piece of bread at Wolfgang. “Stop smiling so much. Your face looks weird.” 

His complaint was well founded. Wolfgang had been smiling more in the past month than he probably ever had. All too aware of everything that was good in his life, he was determined not to let it pass unappreciated. 

Wolfgang knows he doesn’t deserve happiness. People like him don’t get fairy-tale endings, those are for people like Kala and Rajan. He knows that. But, perched right next to the part of him that doesn’t care about what he’s _supposed_ to do, is the part that doesn’t give a single fuck about what he does or does not deserve. He wants this and he’s going to make damn sure he has it. Beyond that, pushed deep inside of him, is a small voice buried under piles of his own rejection. It’s quiet but, it’s there. It says _you do deserve this_ and _don’t give up_. It believes that he deserves love and freedom and his own fairy-tale ending. It tells him that he’s worthy of Felix and Kala and Rajan and all the others. He deserves his family and they deserve him. Besides, even if they didn’t, they want him. 

Fuck deserving shit. 

“Fuck deserving what?” asked Felix. 

Apparently, he’d spoken out loud. 

“Nothing.” Then, “Do you want to move to India?” 

“What?” 

“Do you want to move to India?” 

“With you?” 

“Yes, with me. We could find some place to rent, or even buy. You could bring back as many girls as you wanted. Maybe I’d even ask Kala if any of her friends are _wifey material_ ,” he said, putting the last remark in air quotes. 

“Are you kidding me, Wolfie? Of course, I’ll come with you!” he yelled, jumping at his friend and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“This is gonna be fucking incredible!” he shouted. 

Wolfgang just laughed, arms around his friend. “Let’s hope so, brother.” 

Felix pulled back. He planted his hands on either side of Wolfgang’s face and looked him dead in the eyes. “Stop being so sad, Wolfie,” he said. “How can this be anything but awesome?” 

“He’s right, you know.” 

Wolfgang turned, already knowing who had spoken. 

“This is a wonderful idea, Wolfgang. Rajan and I are thrilled,” Kala smiled, and he knew she meant it. 

“News travels fast,” he muttered. 

“It does between us.” 

Felix had caught on that they were no longer alone. “Is that her?” 

But he already knew the answer. If Felix didn’t know better, he’d have said Wolfgang must either be dreaming or high. As it was, he knew that his friend was simply in love and kissing a woman who, to his eye, was invisible. 

“Ask her if she has any friends for me, Wolfie.” 

There was no reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means the world. I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
